mhfofandomcom-20200215-history
Yian Kut Ku
=Description= The Yian Kut-Ku is a small Bird Wyvern, and usually among the first kills a new hunter makes. Not particularly difficult to bring down, it still represents a large step-up in challenge from things such as Velocidrome. Loud sounds, whether they be from a Sonic Bomb or Barrel Bomb, will cause Kut-Ku to flinch, ears ringing in pain. It will teeter a bit, dazed, until it regains its senses, at which point it will instantly enter rage mode and be immune to sounds for the duration. When weak, its ear flaps fold back and it will limp. = Statistics = General Information and Item Effectiveness Health and Attack Damage Type / Elemental Weaknesses Lower Tier, Upper Tier, HR100+, Training Variants Status Effect Resistances Break/Shiny Drops = Drop Rates = = Habits = Attacks *'Introduction': When the Yian Kut-ku first becomes aware of a hunters presence, the first thing it will do is unfurl its large ears. After that it will start the fight off by doing one of three things: turn straight at the hunter and let out a bird screech, straight out attack, or, the most preferable, scratch the ground a little and tilt his head from side to side, trying to figure out who's there. Note that attacking Yian Kut-ku during the first moment will immediately make it start attacking, and a surprise tackle is not unheard of. *'Bite': A wide range bite with slightly deceptive distance. Generally a minor annoyance that leaves a large opening to attack his head, hunters should be cautious though of surprise tackles after the bite is over. *'Peck': An attack of 3-4 rapidly successive blows in front of it. Largely used as a pressure attack, since it rapidly drains the stamina of shield users and Yian Kut-ku likes to use it in successive amounts. *'Rush': Comes in two variants, run and glide. The run variant has Yian Kut-ku run towards its prey opponent with its wings spread out in an intimidating pose. Once it reaches attack distance it stops immediately then does a random attack, usually a bite, but it can also do a tail whip or a peck. The glide variant is more dangerous, because it usually ends in a peck attack and Yian Kut-ku travels much faster with the glide variant and so puts more pressure on hunters trying to back off in order to heal/repair their weapons/set up traps/etc. *'Tackle': Yian Kut-ku usually does this if its opponent is far away but not too far away. It does a big charge across the field in the hopes of slamming into its target and anyone else that is caught in the path. It is easy to dodge though. The tackle can be dangerous though because it can also do it in close range, and is especially surprising when it does it after a bite. *'Tail whip': Yian Kut-ku spins in a little less than 360 degrees in two halves. During each half, he whips his tail about, sending hunters flying and injured upon impact. The tail whip hit-box is deceptive and can catch new shielding hunters off guard. *'Fireball': Comes in three variants: one is a normal fireball, which Yian Kut-ku spits out half-heartedly from its mouth in a low arc, landing just a few feet in front of it. It has some splash though so it can catch hunters that are attacking in front of it off-guard. Another variant is a quadruple fireball, where it will stand still and proceed to spit fireballs around its sides, two for each side going in a format like Left, Right, Left, Right. Not very dangerous and leaves Yian Kut-ku highly vulnerable to attack. The third variant only occurs during rage mode, where Yian Kut-ku will spit out fireballs around its sides while tackling. *'Pursuit': When a targeted hunter gets to far away from Yian Kut-ku, it will bend down slightly then leap into the air, gliding straight towards its target. Rarely hurting the target, it does produce a large amount of wind, which stuns the hunter for a few seconds if they lack proper wind protection. *'Back jump': When feeling pressured, Yian Kut-ku will sometimes suddenly leap back and glide a bit, shielding itself with a wall of wind while it lands. *'Flight': Not really know when he'll do this except for one particular occasion, Yian Kut-ku will start flying around the area the fight is currently taking place in, doing a few circles before finally coming back down and landing. *'Rage': Yian Kut-ku will suddenly stop what its doing and start hopping up and down, angrily cawing at the hunters and bobbing his head up and down, making it hard to hit it. Does a fair amount of damage if a hunter with poor armor stands under it while its hopping up and down. General side-effects is that it becomes faster in everything, making peck attacks that much more dangerous and giving its tackle increased speed, power, and the additional fireball property. Luckily it also does the quadruple fireball attack more frequently when enraged though. Final word of caution: while Yian Kut-ku is largely vulnerable to sonic bombs, he automatically goes into rage mode when the effects wear off, regardless of his health status. *'Taunt': Yian Kut-ku will scratch his foot against the ground and coo a few times tauntingly at his opponent. Usually one of the best times to attack its head and legs, but caution should be had because its easy to be knocked over from the scratch and take some damage from its tail while taunting. Migration Patterns zone1 Strategies *Important note: Yian Kut-ku will automatically become enraged after a sonic bombs effects end, so it is usually suggested to save sonic bombing for when you're group hunting or you know that the Yian Kut-ku is already about to become enraged from damage. *Another important note: When Yian Kut-ku first arrives into the area you wish to fight him in, he first starts off with the landing animation from flying. Although it's tempting to attack him while landing for some free hits, it is advised to not do so, due to a bug/glitch that cause him to sometimes suddenly take flight, thus delaying the fight and potentially agitating fellow hunters. Category:Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Birds/Lizards